


Right here

by wearourheartsonoursleeves



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (don't worry, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, it's not major, not the kindest to the random girl in the photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearourheartsonoursleeves/pseuds/wearourheartsonoursleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on what happened in the club a few day ago. Ashton gets distracted by pretty girls and Luke can only bottle things up for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right here

Ashton had been enjoying the night. The album was released, the music was loud and for once, it almost felt like he wasn’t being Ashton Irwin: Drummer for 5 Seconds of Summer and that he was just being Ashton. He’d already had more drinks than he’d admit to and his brain was swimming but it was all just so great that he couldn’t help but hope the night never ended. Even Luke seemed to be having a good time, a little loose and giggly from the cheap drinks that seemed to keep coming. A part of his mind wandered a bit, watching his friend through the dim lights. He always like Luke when he was drunk. There was an openness to him, a confidence he normally didn’t seem to possess anywhere else than on the stage. It was a bit intoxicating, even more so than the drinks. Ashton wondered if that was a bit weird, did other bands check each other out? It’s not my fault he has amazing legs, I mean, They’re nice. Guys can think that about other guys, right. Doesn’t mean a thi-

 

"Don’t you agree, Ash?’ A girl with long dark hair and a bit too much lipstick smiled at him (Her name was Amy, or Ashley. Something with an A. Or was it a B?) . She was the type that never would have given him a second glance before the fame. All long legs and skinny arms and for some reason, Ashton instantly felt uneasy around her. "Sorry, what? Got distracted." He flashed a smile, trying to look like he was feeling a bit guilty. 

"We were just talking about how stressful recording must be. All that song writing, and playing the guitar." Abby (?) replied, stepping a few inches closer to him, her hand settling on his shoulder as her voice dropped lower. "You must never have time to relax." She purred, and before he could even mention that he actually played the drums, her lips were on his.

It was nice, he supposed, but not really anything that special. Her lips were all slick and Oh, is that a tongue piercing because that’s kinda hot. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been standing there but it was finally Michael who cleared his throat to get his attention. Luke was gone, no longer on the lounge he had been sitting on for most of the night. The music seemed louder, and Ashton couldn’t help but use the hand that wasn’t clutching his drink to pull the girl closer as he looked at his band mate.

“Come on, Luke just ran out of here. We’re all heading to the hotel to check on him.” Michael all but shouted to be heard above Katy Perry’s music. Ashton rolled his eyes unhappily, putting his empty glass in Michael’s hand. “You guys don’t need to baby him. He wasn’t ever really supposed to be in here in the first place. He’s seventeen, you don’t have to worry about him.” He didn’t hear Mikey’s response, his lips already back on Amelia’s and with her hands on his chest, he closed his eyes and thought of blonde hair and blue eyes, trying not to look into the thought too much.

Ashton woke up the next day with a pounding headache and his face pressed into the cheap fabric of a hotel pillow case at 5:15 to Luke, standing by the door with a glare. Luke was still wearing the clothes from the night before, and his eyes were red rimmed. “We leave in fifteen. We have an interview to get to.” His voice was cold, no inflection of a smile or a laugh like usual. He obviously wasn’t in good mood, and Ashton didn’t like that. Luke wasn’t that type of that person, it wasn’t often that Luke ever actually looked that upset, and seeing emotions written so clearly across his features was disheartening, Ashton could even realize it through his hangover induced headache.

“Mhm. Too early for getting ready. Cuddle me or some shit.” Ashton teased, voice muffled by the blanket as he pulled it over his head to block out the light. He heard a scoff, followed by the slam of a door and Ashton was left only a bit more vaguely confused and annoyed then he had been when he woke up.

The funny thing was, that by Thursday, he would have been grateful to even have interaction like that with Luke. He wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t speak to him and would always make sure either one of their band mates were between them no matter what the situation was. He had even resorted to tweeting at Luke constantly and still, not even a favorite. It was starting to kill him, and the worst of it was that he still hadn’t know what he had done to deserve the silent treatment. He liked to think that they were like brothers, and to see a divide happen so quickly left him so confused. The interview they had just left had been a whole new level of shitty, beating out their original cover of Teenage Dirtbag for worst thing they had ever done. The ride back to their hotel had been awkward, unnaturally silent and even the driver was looking a little uncomfortable as they pulled into the parking lot.

It was Calum who finally broke the heavy silence, irritation clear in his voice. “I don’t know what the hell happened between you two,” he gestured towards Luke and Ashton. “But, I’m over it. I’m rooming with Mikey tonight and the two of you are going to talk it out or so help me god.” He stormed out of the van as soon as it parked, bag in hand and Michael trailing after him with an awkward look.

The tension only grew as Ashton walked into the hotel, Luke beside him but with a good few feet between them, and the silence continued. “I think you are wearing my jacket.” He finally spoke up, keeping his voice upbeat and like his world was fucking crumbling down around him. This was more than just a problem between him and Luke. It was a problem for the entire band. They couldn’t have a band that they expected to be successful when they couldn’t even manage to speak to each other anymore. They were dragging Calum and Michael down with them, and it wasn’t fair to anyone. Luke didn’t say a word, opening the door with a key card and promptly took off the jacket.

Ashton watched the jacket as Luke tossed it at him, catching it easily. For some reason, he simply rubbed him the wrong way. He spoke fast, dropping his suitcase and the jacket on the floor by one of the beds.”Okay, i have had enough of this, Luke. it’s been five full days since you’ve said a word to me. Is this because I didn’t come back to the hotel room after you left the club? because I promise, I had a really good reason. There was this girl, and I can’t even get started about the her mou-“ 

"I saw her." 

Ashton froze up, his sentence cutting off. He stood for a good few moments, trying to decide if he actually had heard Luke or if it had been in his head. Luke was sitting on the edge of the other bed, head tilted to the floor, no indication he had even spoken. Ashton tentatively walked over, wincing as the bed creaked as he sat down. He placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder, squeezing gently. The younger blonde boy’s shoulder tensed, and he pulled away quickly from the hand. “What’s this really about?” Ashton tried, voice strained.

To his surprise, Luke turned to face him, biting hard on his bottom lip as he fiddle with his lip ring. Ashton recognized those actions. Luke only acted that way when he was upset, and suddenly he was hit with guilt.He hadn’t even begun to think of how hard this must have been for his friend to have to go through. When Luke spoke, his voice was quiet and surprising solid. “I can’t do this anymore, Ash. I can’t.”

Ashton started to interrupt. but was swiftly cut off by Luke raising his voice. “I’ve know you for years, Ashton. Years. I was there for everything you went through.” He gave him a look, what wasn’t spoken lingering in the air between them as Ashton fiddled with the brackets on his wrists. “I was there when we found out that we’re going on tour with One Direction, I was there when we played Wembley, and when are you going to realize that i’m always there for you. ” Luke stood up, pacing. Ashton watched, a little more confused than anything. “What does this have to do with anything?”

"I’m not talking to you because i’m mad, Ashton. I’m mad because it’s not fair that this random girl can just walk in to your life, and just kiss you like it’s nothing, when I’ve been wanting to do that since I was fifteen." Luke covered his mouth, looking at Ashton like he could hardly believe the words that had just came out of his mouth. Ashton looked at him, both of them stuck in a sort of disbelief. The younger boy sat back down on the edge of the bed, and didn’t flinch away this time when Ashton’s arm wrapped around his waist.

"Is that really what this is all about?" Ashton couldn’t help but to say, sounding incredibly relieved as he shifted to face Luke. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was incredibly off. he had to deal with something much more difficult, but knowing Luke wasn’t mad felt better than he could have imagined. "Luke, you know I’m not…We’re not…We can’t." He managed out, his thoughts going a little hazy when Luke turned to him, his big blue eyes so fucking bright and fuck, I’m going to break his heart. 

Ashton cleared his throat, and did what any self respecting nineteen year old would do. He stood up, hesitated for minuet before all but running out of the room.

They made it all the way to Ashton’s birthday before he finally gathered the guts too even look at Luke for more than a few a few seconds and he regretted it the minuet he did.

The entire band was in a hole in the wall bar to celebrate Ashton turning twenty, choosing a small enough venue that they wouldn’t have to worry about seeing any fans, and slowly everyone had enough drinks to let the tension of the last few weeks slip away. It was Luke’s laugh that caused the momentary lapse in Ashton’s judgement. Calum had said something stupid and it had just set Luke off. It was strange to hear Luke laughing again after the heavy awkwardness that had settled over the entire band in the last few weeks and Ashton couldn’t get enough of it. He looked up, and he couldn’t look away. Luke’s eyes got all squinty, and cute and smiled really bright and he almost felt like he had done the entire bar a disservice when Luke quickly blushed and grew quiet under his gaze. Michael gave them both weird looks before returning to sipping his drink.”I don’t even want to know anymore.”

A few more days passed before Ashton was at his breaking point. Everything Luke did was making him question himself a little bit more as the days dragged on and things slowly returned to normal. The tension between the two remained, Luke’s confession hanging in the air between them but at least they were finally talking to each other again. It really wasn’t a big deal, just a few awkward looks when Ashton would get caught staring at Luke. Nobody thought much about it actually caused a problem.

The concert had been going extraordinarily well. Nobody had forgotten any lyrics, stumbled over notes and the crowd was sending off an addictive energy. As the final song began, Ashton felt on top of the world. This is what he loved to do, to play to people and just watch the crowd come alive with excitement. Half the fun was watching his friends succumb to the music and lose themselves in their vocals and instruments. Ashton felt the beat of the drums reverberate as he scanned the crowd, his body on full autopilot. Luke was playing his heart out, and Ashton couldn’t help but notice how into it his was. From behind his drum kit, he didn’t have the best view but he could see the the youngest member and the way his muscles flexed as he played his guitar. He wondered when the hell that had happened? Luke was supposed to be a skinny awkward kid, who was too tall and gangly but that wasn’t who stood in front of him. He saw a gorgeous guy with a passion for music and contagious laugh. The more he actually thought about, he realized that really wouldn’t mind kissing Luke, or you know, maybe even giving what they might have a chance.

He blinked, noticing that the crowd’s applause was swelling as he pulled his focus away from his thoughts to notice that the music had stopped, and the rest of the boys were exiting off stage. He all but ran off, stumbling over a cord as he followed after his bandmates. He felt shaken, his post-show adrenaline only heightened by his realization. he was jumpy all the way backstage till they reached their dressing room. Ashton stomach felt all weird and fluttery and he would be damned if he felt anymore like the protagonist in a shitty chick flick. Gathering his courage, he interrupted the loud conversations without a word, standing up and taking Luke’s arm to drag him away. Luke followed, Calum and Michael looking confused as half their band disappeared into the hallway.

"We need to talk." Ashton ran a hand through his hair, fixing his bandana awkwardly as Luke looked at him expectantly. He hadn’t expected how much harder it would be to admit what he was thinking to someone when he actually cared about them. Kissing girls in clubs didn’t have high stakes. He knew he could back out, he could just change his mind and walk away from everything and it would all go back to normal but that just wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to Luke and it wasn’t fair to himself. "Ash, look..if this about what I said back in London, it’s okay. I get it.”

Ashton shook his head rapidly, stepping closer. “Luke, Shut up” He said with a laugh that was edged with nerves. ” I really have ben thinking about all of this since you told me and at first, I thought it was ridiculous. I hadn’t even thought about that kinda stuff before as anything more than a joke.” He noticed the obvious hurt in Luke’s expression before quickly adding on. “But I think i’ve changed my mind.” 

Luke looked baffled, even as Ashton tentatively took his hand. They were both a bit sweaty, neither of them having had cleaned up since the show and it should have been gross, but he was distracted how nice it actually felt. ”So…You actually mean that? This isn’t a joke, right?” his voice was quiet, the noise from One Directions performance starting to drown out their conversation a bit. 

Ashton tried to no seem as nervous as he felt,taking a step closer to Luke and pressing their lips together hurriedly. It was all kinds of awkward, neither one of them exactly sure what to do. It was complete forgone, but in a weird way, it was really nice. Luke finally reacted, moving their lips together cautiously before Ashton leaned up on his tip toes, deepening the kiss as he pressed up closer to Luke and he realized with a start that, yeah e totally had a thing for piercings.

They pulled away, both of them looking a little shellshocked by their own actions. Ashton blinked a few times, trying to clear his head before mumbling out dumbly. “Was it worth the wait?” He could feel Luke’s laughter, their chests pressed snugly together. “Yeah, it really was, But please tell me i don’t have to wait nearly as long for the next one…”

Ashton smacked his arm playfully, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Whatever.” He reconnected their lips, letting the music from the stage only a bit away drown out the rest of the world as they lost themselves in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr ( wearourheartsonoursleeve.tumblr.com) originally. I accept prompts xx  
> Leave comments and Kudos xx


End file.
